


Valentine's Surprise

by AnnaOnTheMoon



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M, Surprises, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 10:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17785409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaOnTheMoon/pseuds/AnnaOnTheMoon
Summary: Guinan decides to boost crew morale and celebrate Valentine's Day.  When neither of her friends want to participate, she takes matters into her own hands to get them together.





	Valentine's Surprise

Beverly glanced around Ten Forward with a grin as she approached her friend behind the bar.  “Guinan, what is all of this?”

“I noticed the crew’s been a little on edge lately.  Today is the ancient Earth holiday, Valentine’s Day and I thought we could use something to celebrate.”  Beverly eyed the shiny read hearts hanging from the ceiling and the pink tablecloths and wrinkled her nose.  “Valentine’s?”

“I’m surprised you never heard of it.” 

“Well, I didn’t live on Earth until I went to the Academy, and by then I was too busy studying.” 

“It’s a celebration of love.”  Beverly raised her eyebrows. “Love?”

“Legend claims there’s a guy named cupid who goes around and shoots people in the backside with his love arrows.”  Beverly shot a wry grin at her friend.  “A man with a bow?”  Guinan shook her head. “No, he’s like an....angel.  He has wings and flies.” 

“I see.”  Beverly was pretty sure her friend was off her rocker, but she thought she would humour her a bit. “So....what do we do on Valentine’s Day?”

“You show people you love them.”  Beverly bit her lip. “Oh. Uhm...well, I guess I could do something nice for Wesley.  He _has_ been busy between Bridge shifts and studying for the Academy exams.”  Guinan gave her friend an exasperated look.  “Beverly.”

“And I suppose I could do something nice for Deanna.” 

“ _Beverly.”_

“You know,”  Beverly tapped her lip, “I bet Data would be fascinated.” 

 _“Beverly!_ ”  Beverly looked up from her musings.  “What?”

“ _Romantic_ love.  You show the person you are _romantically in love with_ that you love them.”  Beverly blushed. “Oh.”

“Yeah, Oh.  So....will you?”  Beverly shook her head. “No, I don’t think so.”   Guinan let out a long sigh.  “Well, as it turns out, I don’t have a date for tonight.  Why don’t you meet me for dinner?”

“Well, Wesley _did_ mention taking out a girl he met in Engineering tonight....I wouldn’t want him to think I was spying on him.” 

“We’ll use the holodeck. Program a really nice bistro.  It’ll be fun.  We can dress up...”  Beverly raised her eyebrows at her wizened friend.  “What?  I dress up.  A woman likes to let her hair down once in a while....”  Beverly eyed the large purple hat with the saucer like rim.  “Oh, hush.  So, I’ll see you tonight?  Seven?” 

Beverly let out a long sigh, but realised her friend wouldn’t give up unless she agreed.  “Alright. See you at seven.”

###

Jean-Luc looked up when the doorchime outside his ready room went off. “Come,”  he glanced up to see who was interrupting him and he smiled.  “Guinan.  This is a surprise.  I don’t often see you in my Ready Room.  Tea?”  She smiled at her old friend and nodded and he rose to move over to the replicator.  “What brings you here today?  Is everything alright?”

“Oh, yes, everything’s fine.”  Guinan took the offered cup of tea and sat on the sofa when Jean-Luc motioned for her to join him.  “I was wondering if you were planning on doing anything for Valentine’s Day.”  Jean-Luc softly smiled. 

“You know, my parents celebrated it.  It was one of the few days I saw my father as a soft man instead of the gruff man I knew. He would always go into the village and come home with a bouquet of roses for Maman – silly, because she had her own rose garden, but she loved it – and he would bring her chocolate truffles from this little patisserie in the village that she loved.  And Maman would make sure Robert and I weren’t left out and would bake our breakfast pastries into a heart shape.”  Guinan smiled. “Nice story.  So are you going to participate?” 

“Ah, no.  I’m not sure that’s entirely appropriate given that I’m the ship’s Captain....”

“Who is in love with his Chief Medical Officer.” 

“ _Guinan.”_

“It’s the truth, Picard.  You need to tell her how you feel.  It’s been too long!”  Jean-Luc frowned and rested his cup of tea on the low table.  “You know I can’t.” 

“Why?”

“Well....there’s....there’s Jack to think about.”

“He’s been dead a long time, Picard.”

“Well, there’s Wesley to consider....”

“Old enough to understand and probably encourage it.” 

“Well, I’m her superior officer,”  he added lamely, knowing that his old friend would have something to say for _that_ too. 

She did. “Technically....I mean, aren’t you two about even since she has the power to remove you from your duties?”  He frowned. “I suppose. But that doesn’t change the fact that-“

“You love her.”  Jean-Luc hung his head. “I do. Very much.” 

“So then, _tell her_.” Jean-Luc shook his head at his friend. “I can’t.  She’s not ready.  And what do I say?  ‘Beverly, I’ve been in love with you since before you married Jack?’  How stupid does that sound?” He rubbed the back of his head before picking up his tea again.  “No.” 

Guinan audibly sighed.  “Yes, you tell her _exactly_ that.  Trust me.” 

“You know I always do, Guinan.  But in this instance....I’m not sure my pride could handle it when she rejects me.”  Gunian shook her head. “Fine, fine,”  she rose from the sofa and flashed a toothy smile at her friend. “Then, at least join me for dinner tonight on the holodeck?  We can reminisce about old times together.” 

“That sounds lovely.  I’ll bring a bottle of wine.”  Guinan waved her hand. “Don’t bother.  I have a few your brother sent _me._ ”

###

Jean-Luc chuckled to himself when he read his message from Guinan.  “ _I like chocolate from that little shop in Paris.  If you can remember the chocolate, it’d make a nice gift.”_  He remembered the chocolate shop well, it had been one he had discovered as a young cadet and he had visited the shop with Guinan when he was in his early years of being a Captain.  He also recalled Beverly having liked the shop as well when they had all been there on shore leave while she was in medical school.  He racked his brain to remember the chocolate Guinan liked, but could only remember the truffles Beverly had.  With a sigh he replicated the truffles and a heart-shaped box, hoping Guinan had liked the same.  He decided to surprise his old friend one further and took a quick walk to the arboretum. 

“You know, Sir, a lot of people have been wanting flowers today after hearing about Valentine’s Day.  Anyone in particular you plan on giving these to?”  Keiko smiled at the ship’s captain.  She didn’t interact with him much, but she was aware of the tension between him and the doctor.  He had asked her if there was a chance of getting a small bouquet out of her for tonight. 

“They’re for Guinan.”

“Guinan?  The bartender?”  Jean-Luc chuckled.  “She’s much more than a bartender.  She is a very old friend of mine and I wanted to thank her for arranging this morale booster for the crew.”  Keiko nodded.  “I think I can come up with something.  I’ll have it delivered to your quarters tonight.”

“Thank you, Keiko.” 

###

Beverly hummed to herself as she got ready for dinner and Wesley whistled. “Is the Captain taking you out tonight?”

 _“Wesley!”_ He sheepishly grinned.  “Sorry, Mom.”  Beverly smiled as she placed an earring on.  “No, he’s not.  I’m meeting Guinan.”

“Guinan?”

“She invited me for dinner since neither one of us had plans.  Don’t worry, we’ll be on the holodeck so I won’t cramp your date tonight!”

“Thanks, Mom.  But I really thought Captain Picard would have....” he trailed off.  “Sorry.”

“Yes, well...he didn’t.  Now, let me take a look at you,”  Beverly eyed her son critically.  “You’ll do.  Have a good time, Sweetie.”  Beverly leaned forward and kissed his cheek.  “Ugh, Mom!” 

Beverly laughed as her son left their quarters. 

She followed a few minutes later and went to the holodeck Guinan had messaged her to meet her on.  A program was already running for a small country inn in Shropshire, England.  Beverly shrugged. Far from the Bistro idea Guinan had earlier, but she supposed it would be nice.   She entered the holodeck and felt as though she had been taken back centuries.  The inn had a warm fireplace  and low cross-beams. No doubt the outside would have been half-timbered.  She looked around, but didn’t see Gunian, only the barkeep and a server.  The server hurried over to her and ushered her to a small table in the back and soon arrived with a glass of sparkling champagne.  Beverly thanked the server and wondered where Guinan had got to.

###

Wesley entered Ten Forward with his date and was greeted by Guinan.  “I thought you were having dinner with Mom on the holodeck?”

“Change of plans, kid.”  Wesley grinned at her friend and followed her with his date to a table near the clear aluminium window.

###

Jean-Luc eyed the bouquet that had been dropped off. It was _very_ romantic looking, but when he questioned if this was the  bouquet Keiko had put together for him, he had been assured that it was.  _Well, at least it’s something for Guinan and I to laugh about._ He checked himself in the mirror, deciding on a casual shirt and trousers instead of his uniform for his evening with his old friend and scooped up the chocolates and flowers.

When he arrived at the holodeck doors, he saw that a program was already running.   He grinned when he saw that Guinan had picked an old Eighteenth Century English inn, and wondered if the food was going to be authentic or modern.  He ordered the doors to open and stepped through. 

The room was lit by low candle light and lamps and he was soon greeted by the server who smiled at the flowers and chocolates in his hand.  He was ushered to a dark corner and he almost dropped the chocolates when he saw Beverly. 

“Beverly?”  Beverly looked up, startled out of her daydream.  She had been dreaming that Jean-Luc had invited her out, and here he was.  Was she still day dreaming?  He was holding flowers and a box of chocolates...she _had_ to be dreaming.

“Jean-Luc? What are you doing here?”

“Ah...”  Jean-Luc could only stare at the vision in front of him.  Had someone created Beverly as a hologram?  Was this Guinan’s way of getting him to practice telling her his feelings?  He shook his head. No, this _had_ to be Beverly. The real one.  But....why?  He grinned sheepishly and held out the box of chocolate, suddenly glad he had remembered her favourite. “For you?” 

“Thank you, Jean-Luc....this is really unexpected of you,” She took the chocolates and flowers and inhaled the bouquet.  “It’s lovely.”  She popped the lid off the chocolate box.  “And you remembered my favourite....is this real?” 

“Very, I think.  Are you real?” 

She laughed and tossed her hair.  “Most definitely.  Guinan asked me to have dinner with her tonight since I didn’t have a date for Valentine’s....”  she trailed off when she saw the smile dancing at the corners of his mouth.  “She did the same to you.” 

“She did indeed.” 

“Well, you might as well sit down and join me.”  The server rushed over with a glass of champagne for Jean-Luc and left the bottle in a bucket of ice.  He held up his glass.  “To...you, my lovely.”  Beverly blushed.  “You look pretty good yourself.” 

Their dinner was old English traditional pub fare and it was as delicious as if they had been in England.  They chatted over dinner, both avoiding the topic of Valentine’s or love.  Their fingers brushed occasionally if they both reached for their glasses due to the intimate size of the table, and a blush crept up Jean-Luc’s face when his leg brushed against Beverly’s. 

The holographic server came back out with another bottle of champagne. “The server was inspired to create a special desert for you, but it will take a little while longer.” 

“That’s alright with me.  Jean-Luc?”

“Yes, it’s fine.”  The server walked away and Jean-Luc’s hand found its way across the small table to clasp Beverly’s lightly in his.  “Beverly, I’m sorry I didn’t ask you to join me for dinner tonight in the first place.”

“Hmm.  I’ll forgive you... _if_ you dance with me.”  Beverly’s eyes glinted with mirth and Jean-Luc couldn’t help but chuckle. “Well, if that’s the price I have to pay,”  he rose and held his hand out to her. “May I have this dance?”

They swayed together and after a few minutes, Beverly rested her head on Jean-Luc’s shoulder.  He tilted his head to rest on hers and breathed in the scent of her hair.  He smiled and placed a kiss on her hair. 

“Mm, that’s nice.”  Jean-Luc’s arms grasped her waist a little tighter.  “Beverly,”  he spoke into her hair. It would be easier to tell her without having to look at her.  “Beverly,” he began again and she moved her head so she was looking at his face and he flushed again.  Could he tell her to her face?

“Jean-Luc,”  Beverly wound her hands around the back of his neck and tickled the bit of fringe. 

“I...I’ve been meaning to tell you something for a long time.  I should have told you years ago but I was always sure it wasn’t a good time....” 

“What is it?”  Beverly held onto hope that he felt the same way she did.  She leaned forward and kissed his cheek.  “You can tell me _anything._ ”

“Over the years....no, that’s not really right,”  He shook his head and ran a hand down the side of her face.  “I fell in love with you the minute I met you.”  Beverly’s hand went to his and she held his hand against her face. 

“You mean?”  He slowly nodded.  “I was jealous of Jack, if truth be told.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?” He shook his head.  “I didn’t want to because my best friend was in love with you, too.”  She smiled.  “You know, Nana said at my wedding she thought you had looked at me funny....I just thought it was because you hadn’t seen me in a dress before!” 

He chuckled then.  “No, I....my heart was breaking, to be honest.” 

“Oh.”  Beverly leaned forward then and gave him a slow kiss.  When they broke it off, she rested her forehead against his.  “I have a confession for you, too.” 

“Oh?”

“Somewhere...somehow....I feel in love with my husband’s Captain. I loved Jack, please don’t think I didn’t.  But I developed feelings for you, too.  Do you remember when Jack died?”

“Hard to forget.” 

“You had your arm around me on the sofa and my head was on your shoulder.  All I wanted to do was place a little kiss....right...here,”  She pressed a soft kiss just under his ear.  “But I didn’t think it was appropriate.” 

“I didn’t think it was appropriate to tell my best friend I had feelings for her the day of her husband’s – my other best friend’s – funeral. “ She smiled. “Probably not.  But...that was ten years ago. Why didn’t you?”

“Same reason I’m sure you never told me.”  She nodded. “I didn’t want to ruin our friendship in case you didn’t feel the same.” 

“And now?”  He kissed her again, deepening the kiss.  She was breathless when he broke off the kiss.  “Now?  I’m wondering if this little country inn has a bedroom upstairs....” 

“I love you, Beverly.”

“I love you too, Jean-Luc.  Happy Valentine’s Day.”

“Happy Valentine’s Day.”

###FIN###


End file.
